It's a CraZ thing!
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Trunks, Goten AND Kenshin are having more girl problems than they can handle, non-yaoi
1. Default Chapter

READ IMPORTANT!!!  
  
Ok I want everyone to know what's going on. Kenshin is a saiyen and he is best friends with Trunks and Goten.  
  
My co-author is Trunksgirl, she helps me with all the ideas for the story.  
  
This is a fun-loving, the-guy-of-my-dreams is here kind of thing so enjoy!  
  
Oh i will warn you if a lemon is coming up so don't worry if you get grossed out by that kind of thing.  
  
Read on! I hope the chps are long enough! 


	2. Dance, Dance, Dance!

Hi, this is different from my fics so far, but I hope you like it! Oh, Trunks and Kenshin are 23, Goten is 22 Sari, and Amy are about 22. Ahhh… Flit?  
  
Flitwick: sorry, anyways Bf-gt and Trunksgirl do not own Dbz\gt or Rorouni Kenshin, but they do own Amy and Sari (the ones in this fic),  
  
Chp 1 Dance, dance, dance.  
  
Trunks and Kenshin entered the dance club. The week had been pretty boring, so they wanted to have some fun. They headed over to their bartender friend. "Hey Goten, sup? Any hot girls here?"  
  
Goten tilted his head to the side. "Well those two girls over there look good, but I have my heart set on Bra-chan." Goten commented pointing to the center of the dance floor.  
  
"My sister?!" Trunks fell over. Kenshin let his eyes roam to the two girls, true they were hot (of course!) they were dancing together, not in a way that labeled them lesbos, but in a way that said they wanted to have fun.  
  
Kenshin started walking over, but Trunks grabbed his arm. "Pssst, Kenshin look, they're with my sister, she's probably telling them all kinds of bad stuff about us!" Kenshin looked over, sure enough, they were chatting with Bra-chan.   
  
"Hey Goten you getting off? You should join us." Trunks said turning to Kenshin. "Hey actually let's go over there, that girl with black hair, is something else. It's like she's pulling me towards here!" Trunks said grabbing Kenshins wrist.   
  
"Hi Trunks! Hi Kenshin! Hi Goten…" Bra blushed having said Gotens name. "Hey sis you aren't telling anyone horror stories about us, are you?" Trunks laughed, but he was nervous, the girl with black hair was eyeing him. He started to wonder if he looked ok (Of course huh Trunksgirl, more than ok!)   
  
Trunks was wearing baggy gray pants, with a tight black wife beater. Kenshin was wearing baggy black pants with a tight white wife beater, and Goten was wearing his work uniform.  
  
"Well Bra-chan are you going to introduce us, I want to know, that I do." Kenshin asked, he was getting tingly feelings by just looking at the girl with straight brown hair. "Oh yeah sorry guys! This is Trunks and Kenshin,"  
  
She said pointing to each guy, "And this is Sari and Amy." Sari was the girl with black hair and Amy had the straight dk. brown hair. "Well it would be rude for me not to ask you to dance, so would you like to?" Trunks said holding his hand out to Sari.  
Nodding Sari took Trunks hand. Oh, the silky softness of Saris hand was making him think of—STOP! Trunks thought to himself any more of those thoughts and he'd have to run home and take an icy cold shower!  
  
Kenshin looked over at Amy, he wanted to dance with her as well. "I would be very pleased if you would dance with me, that I would." Kenshin said nodding at Amy. Ahhh the tingly feeling came back more fiercely; he had to do something about it.  
  
After the song ended the guys and girls went to talk amongst themselves. "Hey Kenshin, do you like her?" Trunks asked. "Who? Amy or Sari?" Kenshin questioned. "Sari, Sari, Sari! She's so beautiful, and her skin is sooo soft, I don't know what's come over me. I think I'm falling for her!" Trunks lay back on the couch.   
  
"Yeah I know what cha' mean, Amy is sooo right. We have to see them again, if I don't I will feel empty, that I will!" Kenshin said shaking his friends shoulders.  
  
"Yeah let's set up a triple date: Me & Sari, You & Amy, and Goten & Bra! We could like see a movie?" Trunks said. "Yeah and after we could go to dinner, or have a picnic in the park. Hmm, this is so weird; I actually am not so focused on getting laid. I wanna get to know her, that I do." Kenshin looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yeah Kenshin, I'm not focused on that either I-I whoa! Let's not try to think, let's just ask them!" They both got up and ran over to where the girls were sitting.  
  
"Hey sis? Kenshin and I were wondering if-" Trunks paused. "If you and your friends want to go to the movies-" Kenshin tried to finish. "With us?" Trunks said grinning.  
  
Bra looked at her friends, "Well Sari, Amy what do you guys think, they don't bite. Oh, Shit! Yes they do, but not on first dates." "D-d-dates?!" Both girls gasped. Here they were sitting in front of two of the most gorgeous guys in the world, and they had asked them on dates.  
  
"Of course I'll go if Amy does!" Sari squeaked (she was really nervous). "Yeah I'll go, but who will go with Bra-chan?" Amy asked. "Goten!" both guys grinned. Bra blushed and nodded, latching on to Goten. Well they all decided to go on Sunday ( the next day). So they could go on a picnic afterwards, it was going to be perfect.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bf-gt: how'd you like it? Was it good, I hope so!!! Ummm Trunks Kenshin and Goten will close the chps…   
  
Trunksgirl: Oh yea in the second chp Bra shows her true colors( Bra fans shouldn't read this!) Trunks is sooo cute!  
  
Goten: hey what are Bras "True colors"?!  
  
Trunks: If they told you now what would be the point of chp #2?  
  
Kenshin: Yeah, oh yea I would like you to plz r&r, that I would! 


	3. Bra shows true colors

Hi, I am finally putting up the long awaited Chp #2! 

Flitwick: Kenshin-gotenks and Trunksgirl do not own Dbz or Rurouni Kenshin. But if they did you could, You could imagine the money they'd be rolling in!

Note from Authors: Kenshin is a 

Chp #2 Bra shows true colors!

          "What do I wear? What do I wear!" (Normally the girl would shriek this but-) Trunks screamed throwing clothes across the room. "Chill! We'll wear wife beaters, and baggy pants!" Kenshin said in an attempt to soothe him. "No! We wore that yesterday! Aha! I found it I'll wear this! Noooooooo! That isn't right either." Trunks screamed. After about an hour of searching he found a Short sleeved black shirt, with a silver vest. For pant he wore some Capri black pants (for guys). Kenshin wore an independent red t-shirt, with a black long sleeve shirt; he had on cut up blue jeans. 

          "Trunks! Are you ready to go yet?" Bra yelled from downstairs. "Yeah be down in a second!" Trunks hollered, "Come on Kenshin let's go!" Trunks said pulling him along. "Geez, he acts like he wasn't taking f-or-ever!" Kenshin mumbled. They got the biggest best looking sports car capsule and proceeded to pick up the girls.

          "Hey girls get out here! We got a movie to watch! And a picnic to eat!" Bra yelled leaning out of the car. When the girls stepped out into view, Trunks breath caught. Sari looked amazing! She was wearing an almost identical outfit to his own. "Wow, Sari! You look great!" Trunks said catching her hand. Amy came out next, she had a matching outfit that was like Kenshin. Kenshin starred mouth a gap; he loved the way girls looked in skater clothes, especially Amy. 

          "Well come on let's get Goten!" Amy giggled climbing in beside Kenshin. They all got in and headed over to Gotens house. "Hey Goten!" Yelled Trunks. "Trunks Briefs! You know better then to yell this early in the morning!" Chi-chi yelled, carrying a very large pan. "Uh-oh Goten please hurry!" Trunks gulped, to late Chi-chi had closed the distance and smacked Trunks on the head with the frying pan.

          "Uh, sorry Trunks, hey you all are matching? Were we supposed to do that?" Goten asked Trunks, who was rubbing his head. "No, that we didn't" Kenshin grinned. "Goten-kun, we can go change to look the same!" Bra said hanging on Gotens arm. "No that's ok, I'm fine. Come on let's go I really want to see this movie!" Goten cried, jumping into the car. They were going to see X2 (the best movie, if you haven't seen it you better! Hugh Jackman (Wolverine) is so hot!)

          Amy had here head on Kenshin shoulder, and Trunks was attempting to have a conversation with Sari, but Bra kept interrupting. Goten was driving. "So, Sari, you like X-men?" Trunks asked. "Uh, yeah actu-" Sari was cut off. "I love X-men, remember Trunks, when we were little? We used to watch it all the time!" Bra went on. "That's nice Bra, but I was asking Sari." Trunks said Turning towards his sister.

          Bra pretended like she didn't hear what her brother said and just went on, once Goten tried to say something. "Yeah, you know Goofy is my favorite cartoon character (how they got on that subject I don't know!)" Goten commented. "Yeah probably because your stupid and clumsy like him!" Bra laughed at her date. Goten looked hurt, but he just turned back to the steering wheel.

          Finally after what seemed like hours of driving (it was 15 minutes) they were at the movie theaters. "Whew, glad that ride is over! That I am!" Kenshin said stepping out of the car. He and Amy had no chance of conversation, because of Bra as well. They went in to see the movie, the order went like this: Sari, Trunks, Kenshin, Amy, Goten, and Bra. 

          "Hey Trunks! Pass the popcorn!" Goten loudly whispered. "Shhhh! You baka! Go get your own if your going to be this loud!" Bra yelled at Goten, which alerted more attention then he had. Bra then took the opportunity of Goten leaving to then sit behind Trunks and Sari. Then all through the movie she commented on it, even when nothing had happened. She was very much annoying Trunks.

~After the movie~ "Bra! I need to talk to you!" Trunks called to his sister. "Yeah? Sup?" She asked walking to his side. "You know I am very annoyed with you!" Trunks said bluntly. "Why?" Bra said giving him innocent eyes. "You know why! You didn't even let me have a nice time at the movies! Now you'd better leave me alone at the picnic or I won't talk to you!" Trunks said

          "Ok, Trunks-kun, all you had to do was ask…" Bra said pretending to let her eyes fill with tears. Trunks took no heed and walked back to where Sari was sitting. * Oh, I'll get her! And Amy too! Why not kill two birds with one stone? I'll just have to make a few calls… * Bra thought evilly.

~The picnic spot~ ~Kenshin and Amy~ "Oh, wow! Would you just look at that sunset! It's beautiful!" Amy sighed, she was leaning against Kenshin. " Hai, but it doesn't compare to you, that it doesn't!" Kenshin said looking down at her. "Oh you! Huh!" Amy gasped as Kenshin covered her mouth with his. He deepened it a bit, before he broke it off. "Nani…" Amy was slightly dazed.

Above them there was a rustle in the trees Kenshin looked up only to see a red object falling down. The red object was an apple and it hit Amy square in the head. "Owww!" She cried rubbing her head. "Hey you! You just hit my gir- I mean my friend!" Kenshin said angrily. "Oh, sorry, _Ken-san _I didn't mean to…" Megumi said dropping from the tree. "Oh, hi miss Megumi, shouldn't you apologize?" Kenshin asked. "Eh? Miss Megumi? I could of sworn last tile it was MEGUMI YES!" Megumi laughed. 

"Nani?!" Amy yelled. "Daijoubu? Amy?" Kenshin asked. "Yes I'm ok, but you won't be if you don't tell me what SHE is talking about!" Amy yelled again. "Nothing, I was answering a question once and I had to shout! I swear I did nothing with Megumi-san!" Kenshin cried throwing up his hands. "Yeah sure Sir Ken, Ja ne!" Megumi called walking off. "Well as long as you did nothing with her, where were we?" Amy said sitting in Kenshins lap.

~Sari and Trunks~ ^at sunset too!^ "Hey look the sun is setting! Aren't all the colors pretty?" Sari asked. Getting no answer she nudged Trunks! "Hey! Are you even listening?" Sari looked hurt. "Iie, I wasn't, I was gazing at your beautiful face, my Sari-chan." Trunks said lying on his stomach. Blushing Sari lay down next to him. She stared at his face. * Oh, her lips look so soft I wonder if I can**… *** Trunk thought as he leaned forward to kiss her.

          "Hmmm, that was nice." Sari said as they broke it off. "Would you care to join me for another?" Trunks joked, as he went to lean forward again. He stopped suddenly as a foot came into view, from out of nowhere. The foot was attached to a leg that was attached to Marron. "Marron? How'd you get here?" Trunks asked looking up. "Oh, instant transmissioned, Son Goku taught me… So how's about you and me finish what we started?" Marron asked winking. 

          Trunks looked over at Sari, she looked alarmed. "Hey Marron, let me introduce you to my date, Sari!" Trunks said proudly. "Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you whatever. Now back to the topic of interest, you and me! So what we gonna do?" Marron asked sitting next to Trunks. 'There is no 'you and me' ! There never was! No would you go away! Me and my date _were_ enjoying the sunset!" Trunks said annoyed.

          "See girlie, if he treats all his ex-girlfriends this way, you better not be so anxious to get in the game!" Marron said as she instant Transmissioned. "She's just spiteful, that I never got with her! You don't believe her do you?" Trunks asked. "Iie, but I will if you don't give me that kiss you were about to before SHE came!" Sari laughed evilly. Trunks laughed to closing the distance between their mouths, so she had nothing to complain about.

~In the Trees~ *No, It didn't work! All right I'll just take matters into my own hands! * Bra thought while she watched the couples. They all had a nice picnic, and decided to invite the girls to a Z gathering in the capsule corp. cabins. The girls agreed and would be picked up the next day. 

~That night~ _Ring, ring_ "Moshi, moshi!" Sari answered. "Hey Sari, it's me Bra, I just wanted to apologize!" Bra said deceivingly into the phone. "Why?" Sari said, she had been ticked off earlier, but was fine now. "For bugging you guys so much, you see, I love my brother and all but…" Bra stopped. "But what?" Sari asked. "But I just hate how he and Kenshin treat their girlfriends! I didn't want to see him do to you what he does to every one else!" Bra cried. "What do they do?" Sari asked, Amy was behind he, and interested as well. 

" Well they go out with them a couple times, screw them, then leave them and act like they were never a couple!" Bra said. Both Amy and Sari opened their mouths in surprise. "T-thanks for telling use, bye…" Sari hung up the phone. "Ha! They will not speak to my brother or Kenshin forever! This is so perfect! Those lame bitches! Thought they could steal them from me!" Bra laughed evilly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey did you like that little cliffy? Next chp is called Cabin mysteries… so tune in! ;p

Trunks: please R&R it gives them more initiative to write!

Goten: Bra sure is evil, never saw that coming.

Kenshin: Yeah, that she was… 


	4. Cabin mysteries

Hi, I know I'm lame! I haven't updated in 4-ever! I have been working on Karou luvs Kenshin, cuz it seems to be a hit… But now I am so plz forgive me!

Flit: nope, don't own nothing, cept 4 me!

Chp 3 Cabin Mysteries 

          "I can't believe they do that!" wailed Sari. "Yeah, they seemed so nice, but it does make sense…" commented Amy. "What makes sense?" Their roommate Sapphire asked. "Well when I was with Kenshin, he acted like he never was with this girl named Megumi." Amy explained. "Yeah! And Trunks said he was never with Marron!" Sari said. Then they told Saph all that had happened. 

          "And you fully trust this Bra girl?" Saph asked. "Well, yeah don't you think it all makes sense?" Amy replied. "It does make sense! There is no way guys could be that perfect!" Sari said starting to cry again. "Awww, shhh. It'll be ok, you don't need jerks like that anyway!" Saph declared, hugging her best friend.

_~ring, ring~ _"I'll get it." Amy said, walking over. "No, don't it's probably them! Remember, we're supposed to go on a barbeque with them!" Sari said. "Oh, ok we'll just have to let it ring…" Amy sighed.

~At Trunk's and Kenshin's house~ 

          "This is the fifth time we have called! What is wrong?!" Trunks yelled, frustrated. "I don't know, but you know something funny?" Kenshin asked. "No, what?" Trunks said. "I can feel their kis, that I can." Said Kenshin. "Yeah me to, let's go find them!" Trunks cried, flying out his window. "I guess I'll go then…" Kenshin followed.

          "Hey they're coming here! I can feel them!" Sari cried. "What do we do? What do we DO!" Amy yelled frantically. "Here I'll hide and you guys have to confront the scum!" Saph said as she ran into the closet. "Sari! Amy we know you are in there!" Trunks yelled as he came onto the window.

          "What are you doing here? Didn't you get the hint? We don't want to see you anymore!" Sari yelled, as she started crying.  "Sari what's wrong, don't cry!" Trunks said, moving to comfort her. "Stop! Stay away you lying scum! We know your little tricks all to well!" Amy shouted. "What did we do?" Kenshin asked confused. "Bra told us everything! How you go out with someone a couple times… Then screw them and pretend you were never together!" Sari cried.

          "What? Oh… I have to admit we did that… but not the pretend we were never together part…" Trunks mumbled. "But you have to believe that we would never do that now! I really like you Amy!" Kenshin pleaded. Amy softened a bit after seeing his expression. "And Sari, I would never hurt you, I know that's the corniest line, but I really, really care for you… I don't want to end us over some stupid shit I did in the past… Believe me! Please!" Trunks begged.

          "I don't know I mean I want to believe you, I do… But how can I?" Sari asked. "Yeah, especially since you admitted it!" Amy said. "Well just come to the barbeque, you can meet our families!" Trunks said. "Yeah, and to make sure we're ok, your friend can come to!" Kenshin said pointing to the closet. "H-how you know she was there?" Amy gasped. "I could sense her ki… I'll explain later." Kenshin told them.

          "Her ki? Is that why we knew you were coming?" Amy asked. "You knew we were coming?" Trunks asked. "Yeah, but anyways Saph! You can come out of the closet!" Sari said. "Oh, ok… These the guys?" She said, eyebrow raised. "Yup." Amy said. The boys stared at Saph, they were kinda shocked, she had thick, wavy, emerald green hair, and sapphire eyes. "So are you coming to keep an eye on us?" Kenshin asked, recovering first.

          "Yeah, I'm warning you though! If you hurt my bffl again I will kick your asses!" Saph yelled. "Ok, we won't. But I think you would have a hard time beating us!" Trunks laughed. "Whatever let's just go…" Saph said. "Ok, here Sari, I can fly. So I'll carry you." Trunks put his arm around Sari's waist. "Hey! Stop, I can fly to see?" Sari said as she floated up. Both Kenshin looked up in awe. * They all can fly * Trunks thought as Saph and Amy did the same. "Ok, last one there is a rotten egg!" Trunks yelled as he flew out the window.

They pushed, poked, and tickled each other all the way there, finally landing and collapsing. "Ha! That was the most fun I've had in ages! Now all we need is a buddy for Saph!" Laughed Sari. "Hey I resent that!" Sari cried. Just then Goten walked into view, eating a turkey leg. "Hey what took you guys so-" Goten stopped, dropped his food and stared at Saph. Admiration written all across his face. Trunks and Kenshin were alarmed, Goten had forgotten about his food! 

          "Are you ok, Goten?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded dumbly as he continued to stare at Saph. Blushing Saph held out her hand, "I'm Sapphire, you are Goten right?" Goten nodded as he took her hand. * After Bra was so mean to me, I thought I would never like any =one again… Boy was I wrong! * He thought happily. "Would you like to eat something with me?" Goten said offering Saph his arm. "I would be glad to!" Saph said smiling.

          "Hey you stupid whore! Get off my man!" Bra yelled, she had just come around the corner. And was very pissed to see Sari and Amy there, not to mention Saph on Goten's arm. "Who are you calling a whore?" Saph turned around angrily. "You, who ever you are! I am going to kick your ass!" Bra launched herself at Saph. "NO! Saph!" Goten cried, he knew Bra was pretty strong, being a saiyen and all. "I can handle myself!" Saph declared as she launched herself at Bra. 

Sensing Ki levels rising the whole Z gang came to see the fight. "That green haired girl will be pulverized." Vegeta smirked. He was surprised to see Saph turn legendary and knock Bra down. "What? That girl is a saiyen?" Goku scratched his head. "Why? We can do that to!" Amy said as she and Sari turned legendary as well.

The whole Z-gang looked shocked. "Wow! More saiyens! What is the world coming to?" Krillen said amazed. "The whole world is getting stronger, that's what! Vegeta declared. He was very happy that there were more of his people. "Wow, you guys are amazing!" Trunks said as he ran and picked up Sari. "You know this girl?" Vegeta asked his son. "Yes, I brought her here, she is my…date." Trunks answered.

          "And who did you bring Kenshin?" Vegeta asked. "I brought Amy." "And you Goten?" Vegeta asked. "I didn't bring anyone, but I would like to be here with Saph… if she's ok with that." Goten grinned. "WHAT!" I thought you and I were seeing each other Goten!" Bra yelled, from the ground. "No, not anymore. You were mean to me on our last date, and you ignored me at the picnic. So I kind of thought we were over…" Goten looked at the ground. "Well, I would be happy to be your date Goten!" Saph said, walking past an angry Bra. 

* I'll get them… I know exactly how to! * Bra thought evilly. The day was going smoothly, and all three girls met Pan. Pan had been Bra's best friend but she noticed how bra had changed, so they weren't as close anymore. "So you guys live by yourselves?" Pan asked. "Yeah, I really don't know how we came about, cuz all of us just remember being here, around age 19 or 20." Sari explained. "Hmmm that's weird, well we should hang out later! I got spend some time with Juu, he's mf b/f!" Pan said as she left.

~Night time~ It was pretty late and everyone decided to turn in. "Can I walk you to your cabin?" Trunks asked Sari. "Yes, of course! I've had a wonderful time today!" Sari sighed. "What is it?" Trunks asked. "I am just so glad you aren't a jerk, cuz if you were I couldn't do this!" Sari wrapped her arms around Trunks and deeply kissed him. "Sari…" Trunks whispered in her mouth. "Trunks!" Sari giggled as she let go of him. "Here, I'll take you now." Trunks said as they flew to the cabin.

         "Saph, let's go. Are you tired?" Goten asked. "Yeah * yawn* a little." Saph smiled. "Ok, I'll show you where your cabin is, but…" Goten grinned evilly. "But what?" Saph asked. "But it'll cost ya! One kiss!" Goten grinned wider, if at all possible. Saph laughed and eagerly devoured his mouth. Coming up for air several times. "Well that was more than one, so now you owe me!" Saph laughed as Goten led her to the cabin. 

         "Amy, I would feel better if you let me walk you to the cabin, that I would." Kenshin said. "OK, are you afraid I will get hurt?" Amy asked innocently. "No, I just do not want any other guy looking at you." Kenshin looked at her. "Awww your so swe-" She was cut off by Kenshin's mouth. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over m-" This time Amy cut Kenshin off with her mouth. They continued that way all the way to the cabin.

After saying their goodbyes, all three boys went to their cabin. They were so settled in and content, that they didn't notice Maron, Bra and Megumi slip into their cabin…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review, I know a lot of ppl haven't and I just wish you would!

Goten: Don't you like the story?

Trunks: I thought it would be an okay story…

Kenshin: I hope you review, that I do!


	5. What in the!

Hi! I haven't updated and I'm sorry…(talks to invisible fans who don't review) Well for you that were waiting… here it is!

Flitwick: uh-uh if I've told you once, I won't tell ya again!

Chp 4 What in the?!

          "Ahhh! That was sure a good rest!" Saph yawned. "Yeah, you know we should do something special for the guys, you know for bringing us in safely and all." Sari said. "Ok, what should we do?" Amy asked. "Let's make them breakfast!" Sari exclaimed. All three girls nodded and went to the kitchen. 

          "Hmmm… I need a pretty big skillet to make a 10 egg omelet!" Saph laughed. "Yeah and to think we gotta make three of 'em!" Sari joined in. "Oh! Hey guys I'm back! You know how much 30lbs of bacon cost?" Amy gasped throwing the bags down. "Hey what about the potatoes? You know for hash browns?" Saph asked. "Oh damn I'll be right back!" Amy flew off.

~1 hour later~

          "Ok you guys got your plate balanced?" Sari asked while making sure hers didn't fall. The plates were each about as big as a pizza tray, and the all had a pitcher of juice on top. "Hey you guys need some help?" Pan asked flying up. "Well I don't think you can help all three of us at the same time… but thanks!" Saph smiled. "What are those for anyway?" Pan asked. "Oh, we are surprising the guys with breakfast…" Sari beamed. "Oh! That's a great idea; with their appetites you'll need all that. And it is still pretty early they shouldn't be awake… Mind if I tag along? I'd love to see the looks on their faces." Pan, smiled as the girls nodded.

~The guys room~

          All three guys seemed to be having similar dreams. "Oh Sari! I can't believe it! You're so beautiful… please stay with me, like this forever…" Trunks mumbled dreamily. "Oh Amy! You and I are meant for each other, that we are. Stay, stay…" Kenshin murmured. "Saph, being with you is better that an all you can eat buffet… that stays open all day… all week! You're supposed to be here with me, so never leave…" Goten drooled onto his pillow. _Knock! Knock!_

They girls had Pan knock on the door for them so they could surprise them with the food. "Hey!" All three guys appeared at the door, looking a little to rumpled for a peaceful nights sleep. "Oh! Wow! You brought us food you're the best!!!" Goten exclaimed. The girls smiled, but then the smiles melted when they saw Marron, Bra, and Megumi. 

          It would have been all right if they had come around the corner, but instead they were right behind the guys. Each one smirked as they lifted up the guys shirts to reveal kiss marks, scattered across their chests. "Hey what are you doing here?" Trunks looked confused. "Yeah! Good question! What are you doing in there!" Sari yelled, dropping the food. 

          "Oh, we spent the night in here, if that was what you were wondering!" Marron smirked. "No, that wasn't the question! What were you _doing _in there!" Amy chocked out, dropping her plate as well. "We played with the boys, well into the night, and they liked it, and responded, how else would I have gotten this?" Marron asked showing a hiki that was on her neck. "Goten how could you…I…I" Saph out her hand to her mouth and sobbed. 

          "Saph! I didn't do anything! Honest! I just went to sleep." Goten pleaded. "Then explain this…" Bra showed teeth marks, which were all over her chest region. Everyone knew Goten liked to bite (has to do with liking food, go figure!). "Kenshin?" Amy half pleaded, looking at Kenshin. "I did not-" Kenshin started. "Hey look what you left on me…" Megumi showed some light scratches on her lower and upper back. "Trunks… I HATE YOU!" Sari screamed before collapsing on the ground. Instantly Amy and Saph were at her side. 

          "Let me help." Trunks said kneeling. "Saph and Amy glared at Trunks and prepared to throw a ki ball at him. "No…" Sari said weakly. "Your lucky…" Saph muttered. They both picked Sari up and flew off. "I can't believe you pigs! I'm telling my grandfather, and your dad Trunks! Maybe they'll teach you some manners!" Pan yelled outraged, before flying off.

          "We did nothing with you, and you know it!" Trunks yelled at his sister. "So? They weren't right for you, we are." Bra stated. "Get away from me, I think I speak for all of us when I say, I never want to speak to you again!" Trunks said angrily. Bra and her slutty gang just shrugged as if it were nothing, and walked off. "Now… how are we going to get our real girls back?" Goten sighed, he was echoed by Kenshin and Trunks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? How'd it go? Not like the original, but I think it came out much better, so review, hit it girls!

*singing*

Sari: Write here right now!

Saph: Making a world of reviews

Amy: No way in hell am I singing… Review plz! 


	6. To die for

Hi, Sarah this chp is especially for you!

Flitwick: If I owned it, I would sue the basterds that show it on T.V!!!

Chp 4 To die for…

          "What are we going to do!" Sari wailed. "Shhh, It's ok, we've been on our own before, why is this any different!" Saph asked. "We loved them…" Amy answered. The girls flew dejectedly toward their house, sniffling all the way there. 

~4 days later~

_Knock knock _"Who is it?" Saph called. "Friends…" A wary voice replied. "Friends? What the heck does that mean?" Sari asked, as she opened the door. "Hi, I'm May, this is Brit, and Megan." She held out her hand. "Uh ok, but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here…" Amy asked.

          "Oh, I'm so sorry, Pan told us what happened with Trunks and them, and we just wanted to talk to you about it…" Brit said biting her lip. "Oh, Well come in I guess…" Saph motioned for them to sit down. "Actually we wanted to talk to you guys individually, you know like see I went out with Goten so I'll talk to whoever else did." May said.

          "Uh, K that would be me." Saph said. Both girls walked out the door and hailed a cab. "OK, which one of you went out with Kenshin?" Megan asked. "Me…" Amy said as she got her coat. "So that leaves me and you Sari right?" Brit asked. "Yeah, Sari, so where we going?" "Actually I left my purse at my apartment, do you mind if we stop there first?" "No, not at all, let's go!" Sari said eager to get out of her hellhole.

          They walked over to Brits apartment, and Brit asked Sari to go in first, Sari did. "Hey where's all the furniture? Why is there trash everywhere?" Sari asked confused. All of a sudden a force hit her in the back, she went flying into the wall. "What the Hell!" "Shut up!" Brit jumped on her back and used ki cuffs to bind her hands and feet.

          "Why, why do I feel weaker?" Sari gasped. "This are Ki cuffs you idiot they drain your power! So now I can give you the worst ass kicking of your life!" Brit said as she proceeded to do so. When she was finished Sari was bleeding form multiple wounds and scratches. "Ha! You will never lay hands on my Trunks-kun again!" Brit said as she left Sari whimpering on the floor, slowly bleeding to death.

~Megan, and Amy~

          "So, he cheated on you with some hoe?" Megan asked. "Yeah, and we had just made them a super huge breakfast!" Amy sniffled. "Well you poor dear, hey I have an idea, want to go shopping to take it all off your mind?" "Yeah, sure!" they went to the mall and bought lots of clothing and jewelry, 2 hrs later they went to the park, exhausted.

          "Hey, I got this gold set of jewelry, want to try it on?" Megan asked. "Sure, wow it's so bright it glows!" Amy gasped. Amy put the necklace, two bracelets, and two anklets on. All of a sudden the jewelry began to tighten around her. "Ahhh! I can' t breath! Help, Megan!" "Ha! That's what you get for going out with my man! You little whore!" Megan laughed as she walked away from the slowly suffocating Amy.   

~May and Saph~

          "So, how did you and Goten meet?" May asked. "I met him at a family gathering, or actually a Z gathering, and he was so cute and charming… I guess I fell instantly!" Saph sighed. "Well I will make sure you never have to see him again!" May screamed. "What do you me- OH!" Saph cried out as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. May just pulled out an ordinary gun and shot her in the stomach.

          "May? Why, why are you doing this?" "OH, if I told you, you just wouldn't understand, sorry to just shoot and leave, but I gotta run!" May laughed as she ran away form the scene. Blood slowly poured from her open wounds, and the scenery swirled around her as she began to black out.

~The guys~

          Trunks, Kenshin and Goten had been moping around the house for the last four days. They didn't pay attention to the assurances of Pan; that she was going to talk to the girls, or even food! "Hey, have you guys been keeping track of the girl's Kis?" Trunks asked. "Uh, yeah why?" Kenshin asked. "Well, actually it's been getting lower, and they are not all together!" Goten cried. "Oh no! You guys go look for the girls, I'll get my Sari!" Trunks cried as he flew out of the window. 

          Trunks got to Sari first, and scooped her off the ground. "T-Trunks?" Sari whispered softly. "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here now." He said as he flew to the nearest tank.

          Kenshin go to Amy and ripped the Ki bracelets off, he did mouth to mouth recesatation, because she had been no longer breathing. He flew to the nearest tank as well.

          Goten found Saph laying in her own pool of blood, he ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around her stomach. He also popped a sensu bean in her mouth on the way to a tank.

          Oever all Sari lost the most blood, and had the most broken appendages. Amy had almost suffocated to death, and if not for the tank, Saph would have had internal bleeding. Bulma had the boys give her the girls clothing so she could do forensics on each one.

          "Everyone, go into the lab, the onna wishes to speak with you." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

Everyone gathered in the lab and Bulma announced each culprit. "Ok, this so called May, is no other then Marron! I thought she had been a nice girl Trunks. And Megan is Megumi, your ex Kenshin. Unfortunaty that means Brit is my dear little Bra…" Bulma said, eyes downcast.

          "WHAT!?!?!?!" Vegeta yelled.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, that's the end of this chappie! Hope you like it Sarah! Next is going to tell why Bra is some psycho freak, stay tuned!!!


	7. A twisted little girl

Hey I haven't wrote in so long, but that is about to change! And Sari I can't email you anymore. What happened to my co-author? sobs

Flitwick: I know we are not Akira and Watsuki so how could we own dis stuff? Huh? Yeah ok…

**A Twisted little girl**

**Last time: **_Everyone gathered in the lab and Bulma announced each culprit. "Ok, this so called May, is no other then Maron! I thought she had been a nice girl Trunks. And Megan is Megumi, your ex Kenshin. Unfortunately that means Brit is my dear little Bra…" Bulma said eyes downcast._

"_What!" Vegeta Yelled_

"Yes it is true, and Vegeta Bra is not our daughter." Bulma said sadly.

"But you and I have been together since before Trunks was born, did you cheat on me?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"No! I said she wasn't _our_ daughter. You see I was in bad shape when I went to have Bra. Our real daughter was born still, I was so distraught. I checked myself out early was wandering aimlessly. I can upon a slight crater and found a pod. It said Vegeta-sei2, I was curious to what was inside and to my delight there was a little girl. She even had blue hair like me and was a saiyen. I brought her home, and bribed the hospital to keep it hushed…" Bulma went on sadly.

"Onna…" Vegeta said softly before taking her into his arms, "Wait did you say Vegeta-sei2?" Vegeta cried. Bulma nodded. "If I had known we would have never taken the child. You people of earth think that normal Saiyens are evil. Those of Vegeta-sai2 are worse. They kill their own young if it does not show strong Ki signature at age two! The offspring almost always kills off the parents. Onna our Bra is deranged."

"I am beginning to think so as well, though I don't like to admit it. I told her what had happened when she was younger, maybe a bit too young. After that I noticed that she had become even more attached to you Trunks. And then I just recently found her diary. I glanced through; she wants all of you as hers. You Trunks, Kenshin and Goten. She thinks you rightfully belong to her. I was going to speak to her about it, tonight. Oh Vegeta I can not believe our little girl would almost murder someone!" Bulma wailed.

"Hush, she is not our little girl, she is almost of age to dispose of her parents. Lucky for us she has not been training like a saiyen should. Why did you not tell me woman! I am your husband!" Vegeta said glaring at the sobbing Bulma.

"You loved her so much! I thought it was a phase! Oh Vegeta I am so sorry I don't know what to do!"

"Mom, it's ok. I think the girls should get some rest, but we need to keep them away from Bra… Mom you should get some sleep too, we will deal with this tomorrow." Trunks sighed as he led the Sari upstairs.

"Fine, your mother and the girls will sleep. I know what you do with females in your room so either you six sleep in the same room, or have a separate room for the girls." Vegeta said gruffly before leaving with Bulma.

"What do you guys want to do? Stay with all three of us, or have your own room?" Trunks asked. They girls said nothing as they turned away, still unable or unwilling to trust the guys.

"You guys saw what happened! It wasn't us! See Bra is a conniving witch and she wants us all to herself! It wasn't out fault, Saph please believe me!" Goten pleaded.

"Only if you give me a kiss!" Saph smiled tuning to Goten. Goten happily obliged as he turned toward her and attacked her neck with kisses. "Ok, ok stop now you are embarrassing me!" Saph giggled. Kenshin and Trunks took that opportunity to turn the remaining girls toward them and give them the saddest looks possible.

"Stop Kenshin, I just have to weigh the rewards. I love being with you… but at the cost of my life?" Amy said quietly.

"Amy, I would give my life up for you… I don't know why it seems that you are perfect for me, as Sari is for Trunks and Saph for Goten. There is a lot of this love at first sight, I've never felt this way before shit in the air. But if it is there, why fight it… I want to be with you isn't that enough?" Kenshin pleaded holding out his arms. Amy said nothing as she looked at him with tear threatening to slip from her eyes. She finally spoke,

"Love at first sight?" She said softly meeting his gaze.

"And nothing else, did you not know that I love you, that I do." Kenshin said pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Sari tugged Trunks closer to her,

"Trunks if your feelings for me are half what Kenshin's are for Amy, then I think it is worth it."

"Sari, my feelings are as true if not more true then Kenshin's! Yeah we were players, we left girls after sleeping with them. But I will never force you to do anything until you are ready. So where do you want to-" Trunks was silenced by the needy kiss from Sari,

"We'll all stay with you three I think that is where we will feel safest!" She smiled and the wide eyed expression on Trunks face. "I think we need nightgowns or something where can we find them? Oh and what room do we need to meet you in?"

"The clothing room is down the hall third door on the left. We are down the main hall, tak a right and it is the middle room on the right. You be careful, that you should. Kenshin said as he stared hungrily at Amy.

-End-

Well hmmm I think there will be lemons in the next chapter! You wait nn see. So review yah? Whether you liked/loved/hated it! Or if you think there is room for improvement! I look forward to all reviews thank you!


End file.
